1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope examination system composed of a plurality of picture image processing apparatuses having electronic scopes or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has come into extensive use an endoscope (hereinafter scope or fiberscope) whereby an elongated insertable part is inserted into the body cavity to observe the internal organs in the body cavity or various treatments can be taken by using a treatment tool inserted into a treatment channel according to the demand.
Also, various kinds of electronic scopes have been proposed in which a solid state imaging device, such as a charge coupled device, is used as an imaging means. This type of electronic scope has higher resolution in comparison with a fiberscope and can easily record or reproduce a picture image. Also, this type of electronic scope has the advantage of enlarging a picture image or processing a picture image, such as comparison of two picture planes, with ease.
Furthermore, a TV camera with a built-in image means, such as a solid state imaging device, is fitted to an eyepiece part of the fiberscope, so that a picture image is displayed on a TV monitor.
The prior art is explained in reference to a diagram as follows.
As shown in FIG. 12, an endoscope examination system, having a TV camera fitted to the above mentioned fiberscope or having an electronic scope, consists of a plurality of main functioning apparatuses 152 which examine or treat by using endoscopes (not illustrated) and an auxiliary functioning apparatus 150 which processes picture image information obtained by the main functioning apparatuses 152.
This auxiliary functioning apparatus 150 has a plurality of picture image information processing apparatuses such as a picture image processing apparatus 160 which processes picture image information obtained by the main functioning apparatuses 152, for example, by enlarging the picture image or comparing two picture planes, a picture image storing apparatus which stores the picture image information, such as a VTR 158, and an output apparatus which outputs the above mentioned picture image information, such as a video printer 156. By a controlling apparatus 154, these plurality of picture image information processing apparatuses can be controlled.
Also, the above mentioned main functioning apparatuses 152 have a light source apparatus 164, a plurality of examination apparatuses such as a video processor 166, a photographing apparatus 170, a suction apparatus 168 and a cautery apparatus 172. By a centralized controlling apparatus 162, these apparatuses can be controlled. In the endoscope examination system formed in this way, a plurality of operators can perform endoscope examinations by using respective main functioning apparatuses 152. When a picture image information processing apparatus of the auxiliary functioning apparatus 150, such as the video printer 156 is used, the main functioning apparatuses 152 gain access to the auxiliary functioning apparatus 150, so that an endoscope examination may be conducted.
Also, when a plurality of the main functioning apparatuses 152 gain access to the picture image information processing apparatus of the same auxiliary functioning apparatus 150, the main functioning apparatuses 152 are selected by the controlling apparatus 154 in the auxiliary functioning apparatus 150 in accordance with a predetermined order of priority.
However, the auxiliary functioning apparatus 150 of the endoscope examination system in the prior art is formed from a plurality of picture image information processing apparatuses 160 and a plurality of controlling apparatuses 154 which controls these picture image information processing apparatus, as mentioned above. Thus, the auxiliary functioning apparatus 150 becomes large and is provided separately from the main functioning apparatuses 152, so that there is a problem in that an operator has difficulty at the endoscope examination in quickly obtaining necessary examination information in which picture images are processed.